A farkas és a leány
by NevemTeve
Summary: Remus Lupin és az ismeretlen leány... Bizonyos értelemben románc... azért ne várjunk túl sokat.


**A farkas és a leány**

Remus Lupin számtalan esetre emlékezett, amikor egy-egy holdtölte után újra emberré változva egy ismeretlen, de elragadóan szép, és megmagyarázhatatlan módon teljesen sértetlen leány társaságában ébredt; ilyenkor rendszerint azonnal mély és örökké tartó szerelembe esett a leánnyal, de azután valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan végzet újra meg újra elválasztotta a szerelmétől...

Most valahogy minden másképp volt... Szikrázó napsütés és madárdal helyett csend és sötétség vette körül... valószínűleg egy bezárt szobában van, amelynek még az ablakait is bedeszkázták...

– Van itt valaki? – próbálkozott, bár biztos volt benne, hogy nincs ott rajta kívül senki.

– Igen... ha én _valaki_ vagyok. – A hang nem olyan volt, mint Remus várta volna: csengő és édes, inkább mintha egyfajta dac és keserűség érződne benne... Mindenestre egy _leány_ hangja volt... akkor, úgy látszik, mégsem állnak olyan rosszul a dolgok, mint ahogy először gondolta.

– Ne haragudj, nem láttalak... illetve nem látlak... És még azt sem tudom, hogy hol is vagyunk most...

– Roxmortsban, egy _Szellemszállás_ nevű házban. Azt hallottam, hogy mostanában minden hónapban kísértet-találkozó van itt... hát eljöttem kíváncsiskodni... De nem találtam itt senkit – csak téged. Éppen farkas-alakban törtél-zúztál, nem akartalak megzavarni...

– Ó, a _Szellemszállás_... – Ez a név elég volt, hogy az álmok világából visszahozza a valóságba... Végül is, már ötödik éve jár a Roxfortba, és ezalatt az idő alatt a holdtölte éjszakáját mindig itt töltötte... legalábbis itt _kellett volna_ töltenie, az iskola és a falu biztonsága érdekében.  
– Ne haragudj, akaratlanul is félrevezettelek; valójában sosem jártak itt kísértetek, az egész csak álcázás volt, megtévesztés, igazából egyedül én töltöm itt a holdtöltéket, farkasalakban...

– Ó, sejtettem, hogy valami ilyesmi lesz a magyarázat... – mondta a lány könnyedén –, sokan _idegenkednek_ az átváltozott vérfarkasoktól... Ahogy elnéztelek, könnyen szét tudtál volni tépni bárki élőt, vagy legalábbis úgy megharapni, hogy megfertőzd...

– Tudom jól, már majdnem tíz éve vagyok vérfarkas... – felelte Remus kedvetlenül.  
– És _te?_ Neked miért nem esett bajod, téged miért nem haraptalak meg? – Emlékei szerint ilyenkor valami misztikus, sőt költői magyarázatnak kell következnie, amely, ha nem is egészen érthető, azt legalább világosan bebizonyítja, hogy kettejük között eltéphetetlen kapcsolat van...

– Mert már halott vagyok – felelte a lány egyszerűen. – Még egy vérfarkas sem tehet kárt egy kísértetben.

Szegény Remus egyáltalán nem erre a válaszra számított.  
– Bocsáss meg, nem tudhattam, én csak azt gondoltam... – Nem is tudta, elmesélje-e, mit gondolt, de közben valami még sokkal rosszabb jutott az eszébe.  
– Én voltam? Én tettem? Én öltelek meg, azért kísértesz engem?

– Dehogy! Nyugodj meg, kedves _Holdsáp!_ Te még meg sem születtél, amikor én már... amikor én már Roxfortban kísértettem. Az első emeleti lány-WC-ben lakom... ott haltam meg harminckét évvel ezelőtt.

Remus fellélegzett... Szóval mégsem gyilkolt... Már elképzelte, hogy egész hátralevő életét megmérgezi a csillapíthatatlan bűntudat... Megint egyszer elhatározta, hogy soha többet nem szegi meg a biztonsági előírásokat, azaz nem engedi, hogy a barátai kicsalják a biztonságos falak közül.

– De akkor honnan ismersz engem? – kérdezte ismét. – Találkoztunk már? Láttál valahol? És egyáltalán, hogyan látsz bármit is ebben a sötétségben?

– Jobban látok a sötétben, mint az élő emberek... majdnem olyan jól, mint te, amikor farkas vagy.

Remus gyorsan feljebb húzta magán a takarót.  
– Akkor még szerencse, hogy ez rajtam van – mondta. – De vajon hogyan... te takartál be?

– Igen... gondoltam, hátha szemérmes vagy... Elég nehéz dolog az ilyesmi egy kísértetnek: csak addig tudok valamit a kezemben tartani, amíg koncentrálok; amint nem figyelek, leesik a földre...

Remus nem akart azon töprengeni, mit is jelent ez pontosan... Most már úgyis késő azon aggódni, hogy látta-e őt ruhátlanul vagy sem...  
– Én is láthatnálak téged? – kérdezte inkább.

Válaszul valamiféle ezüst derengés jelent meg a szobában, közvetlenül az ágya mellett... A derengésből egy roxforti egyenruhát viselő lány ezüstösen fehér kísértete lett... Remus szerint tizennégy év körül járhatott, a ruhájára a Hugrabug címere volt hímezve.  
– Myrtle Mouron, szolgálatodra – mutatkozott be a lány, régimódi udvariassággal.

– Remus Lupin, a te szolgálatodra! – viszonozta illendően.  
– Myrtle, válaszolnál a kérdésemre: Honnan ismersz engem? És hogy tudtad meg a titkos nevem?

– Attól még, hogy kísértet vagyok, érdeklődhetem az élők ügyei iránt, nem? – védekezett Myrtle. – Elég jól ismerlek téged, meg a barátaidat is... sokszor figyeltetek titeket... persze ti nem láttatok engem.

– Figyeltél... engem... és a barátaimat – ismételte a fiú jelentőségteljesen. Sejtette, hogy nem Peter Pettigrew keltette fel Myrtle figyelmét... – _Isten hozott a való világban, Holdsáp!_ – mondta saját magának félhangosan.  
– Úgy érted, hogy _Sirius_ és _James_ nagyon helyes fiúk, nem? No meg mindketten kiváló tanulók, nagyszerű sportolók... és persze egyikük sem változik minden hónapban veszélyes szörnyeteggé... Akárhogy is, ők ketten olyanok, mint két...

– Két felfújt hólyag? – kérdezett vissza a lány. – Nemegyszer láttam, hogy Szarvas barátod többet törődik a külsejével, mint akármelyik lány... percenként igazgatja a haját, hogy úgy hasson, mintha most érkezett volna a kviddics-meccsről... Persze nem ez a legnagyobb baj vele... Szerintem olyanok ők ketten, mintha az iskola királyainak éreznék magukat... _Szándékosan_ szegnek meg minden szabályt, hogy kimutassák, mennyivel különbek a többieknél... Szerencsés, aki a barátjuk lehet, de ha valakire haragszanak, annak pokollá teszik az életét...

– Igen, ahogy mondod... vagyis nem, dehogy... – Remus nem tudta, a barátaihoz kellene-e hű legyen, vagy az igazsághoz. – Néha én is úgy érzem, hogy elegem van az idétlen dolgaikból meg a túl fejlett humorérzékükből.

– Én nem nevezném humorosnak azt, ahogy azzal Pitonus nevű Mardekáros diákkal bánnak... persze, csak ha egyedül találják...

– Nem Pitonus, hanem Perselus a neve; Perselus Piton.

– És ezért kínozzák? – Nem volt nehéz kiérezni az iróniát a lány kérdéséből.

– Nem, nem a neve miatt – magyarázkodott Remus erőlködve –, hanem azért, mert... mert ő a mágia sötét oldalán áll...

– Ezt nem tudhattam... Eddig azt hittem, azért, mert neki is Lily Evans tetszik, mint James barátodnak. Legalábbis abból ítélve, ahogy a szeme sarkából figyeli őt mindig... éppúgy, mint Szarvaska.

– Nem, biztos, hogy nem... ez lehetetlen! Perselus sosem udvarolna egy mugliszármazású lánynak! Te nem hallottad, hogyan nevezte Lilyt néhány napja, amikor...

– ...amikor az egész iskola előtt megaláztátok? Hallottam... azt is, hogy Lily állt ki mellette, mikor Szarvaska azzal a _Levicorpus_-szal lebegtette... Nem gondolod, hogy Pitonus ettől csak még rosszabbul érezhette magát? Te el tudod képzelni, milyen lenne, ha ilyen helyzetben látna téged egy lány, akinek tetszeni szeretnél?

– De nem,... figyelj, hát nem érted... James nem akart semmi _igazán_ rosszat... ő gyűlöli a feketemágiát... Perselus, ő igen, ő már elsősként több sötét varázslatot ismert, mint mások felnőttként... A _Levicorpus_-t is ő találta ki! Szerinted, kitalál ilyen varázslatot valaki, aki a világos oldalon áll?

– Szerinted, _használ_ ilyen varázslatot valaki, aki a világos oldalon áll?

Remus úgy érezte, nem tudja tovább védelmezni a barátait. – Nem... – mondta halkan –, igazából akkor is tudtam, hogy nekem kellene megállítanom őket... Prefektusként ez lett volna a kötelességem...

– Csak éppen tudtad, hogy úgysem hallgatnának rád, igaz? Különben is neked más a _szereped_ a csapatban... Ugyebár _Féregfark_ is csak azért lehet velük, mert ő az ideális közönség: bármit is tesznek a 'nagyfiúk', ő tapsol és lelkesedik... Te pedig, _Holdsáp_... neked hálásnak kell lenned, amiért megtanulták a kedvedért az animágiát, és veled tartanak, amikor holdtöltekor át kell változnod... Cserében segítesz nekik a tanulásban, velük tartasz a 'csínyeikben', fedezed őket, ha csak lehet...

– Igen, valahogy így – mondta Remus, egy kicsit megkönnyebbülten. Hálás volt Myrtle-nek, hogy az ő helyzetét is képes megérteni. Ők tényleg mindig velem voltak... mellettem álltak, és senkinek sem árulták el a titkomat... kivéve egyszer Siriust.

– Ó, arról én is hallottam... Milyen érdekes, hogy éppen ennek a Pitonusnak, azaz Perselusnak mondta el... Illetve csak megemlítette neki, hogy megtudhat egy fontos titkot, ha holdtöltekor belopódzik ide... Még a fúriafűz titkát is elárulta neki, csak hogy segítsen. Persze csak meg akarta tréfálni... 'Milyen vicces is lenne, gondolta magában, ha ez a kis kíváncsi meghalna, vagy megfertőződne... abból legalább tanulna!'

– Igen... ez borzasztó rossz ötlet volt... Az nem is jutott eszébe, hogyan érezném _én_ magamat, amikor felébredek, és megtalálom magam mellett Piton széttépett testét... James megmentette ugyan Piton életét, de addigra már Piton meglátott engem farkasként... Nem is tudom, miért nem árulta még el mindenkinek a titkomat!

– Talán, mert nem is olyan rossz ember, mint gondolnád? – vetette fel szelíden Myrtle. – Vagy legalábbis nem lett volna az, ha a barátaid nem _így_ bántak volna vele mindig?

Remus habozott. Talán a lánynak van igaza... Talán túl elfogult volt mostanáig, nem tudta tárgyilagosan megítélni a helyzetet... Nem a _jó_ és a _rossz_ áll itt egymással szemben, legfeljebb a _rossz_ és a _rosszabb_... bár nehéz lenne megmondani, ki kicsoda ebben a felállásban.

Ahogy ezen töprengett, valami más is elgondolkodtatta: Myrtle nagyon is régóta és alaposan kell figyelje őket, ha _mindent_ tud róluk...  
– Várjunk csak, hogy lehet, hogy te mindenről tudsz? Még arról is, hogy én itt szoktam tölteni a holdtöltéket... Akkor, amit az előbb mondtál, holmi kísértet-találkozóról, az...

– Hazugság volt, természetesen – mondta Myrtle, a bűnbánat minden jele nélkül. – Nem akartam rögtön elárulni, hogy csakis azért jöttem, hogy veled találkozzam. Tudtam, hogy egyedül talállak itt, mert a barátaid már hazautaztak a nyári szünidőre, te viszont itt kellett maradjál még erre a pár napra, a holdtölte miatt.

– Velem akartál találkozni? Szóval nem James vagy Sirius az, aki miatt...? – Akkor bizonyos értelemben mégis teljesült az álmom...

– Arról álmodtál, hogy kinéz magának egy lány, aki olyan, mint én? Vagyis, aki... pattanásos? És hisztis? És szemüveges... És még csak nem is él? – Myrtle, a hangjából ítélve, valószínűleg gúnynak vette, amit hallott.

– De hát te _élsz_... – tiltakozott Remus hevesen –, csak _másképp,_ mint mi... vagyis látsz és hallasz, tudsz beszélni és gondolkozni... még meg is tudsz érinteni... – Bizonytalan mozdulattal Myrtle keze felé nyúlt... nem tudta, mire számítson... talán borzongató hidegre? Ahogy a kezük összeért (vagy inkább egymásba ért), valóban egy kis hűvösséget érzett... és egyfajta különös bizsergést, amit nem tudott semmi ismerős érzéshez hasonlítani... de ez az érzés csak _ismeretlen_ volt, nem pedig _kellemetlen_...

– Milyen meleg a kezed... – suttogta Myrtle. – Érzem, ahogy lüktet a vér az ujjaidban... Olyan érzés, mintha az én testem lenne... Most megrándult egy kis izom az egyik ujjadban...

– Én pedig úgy érzem, mintha... mintha a te gondolataid és emlékeid... összekeverednének az enyémekkel... Egy Olive Hornby nevű lányról... meg egy bizonyos Tom Denemről... Őket még... még életedben ismerted?

Myrtle meglepődött... még sohasem tapasztalt ilyet... legalábbis élő emberekkel nem. – Ezt _konfluenciának_ hívják... amikor két kísértet véletlenül áthalad egymáson, akkor történik meg... Persze nem _szándékosan_... én legalábbis nem szeretném, mondjuk, Sir Nicholas emlékeit átélni: tudod, őt _majdnem teljesen_ lefejezték... De azt még sohasem hallottam, hogy egy élő és egy kísértet között keletkezett volna konfluencia... Talán azért lehetséges ez, mert te félig ember vagy, félig varázslény...

– Most már én is látom a te gondolataidat... – lelkesedett hirtelen. – Arról álmodoztál, hogy találkozol egy lánnyal, aki nem fél tőled... akkor sem, ha éppen holdtölte van... Végül is, ez _beteljesült_... bizonyos értelemben... bár nem rám gondoltál, ugye? – Remus nem mert tagadni... nem, amíg a konfluencia tart... de az bizonyos, hogy Myrtle társasága sokkal kellemesebb, mint a teljes magány... – Még teljesülhet az álmod... ha például megtalálják a likantrópia gyógyszerét... Vagy ha találkozol egy lánnyal, aki maga is olyan, mint te...

Remus szeme tágra nyílt a meglepetéstől... Ez a lehetőség még sohasem jutott eszébe; eddig valahogy úgy gondolt magára, mintha az egész világon ő lenne az egyetlen farkasember... pedig csak ebben az országban legalább száz van belőlük, jutott eszébe, muglik és varázslók egyaránt.

– Jön valaki – neszelt fel Myrtle. – Ez Madame Pomfrey lesz; bizonyára érted jön, hogy visszakísérjen az iskolába... Jobb, ha én most megyek... Gondolom, te még ma hazautazol a családodhoz... Ha szeptemberben visszajössz, még találkozhatunk – tudod, hol találsz meg... De most még, ha nem bánod... ha megengeded, hogy búcsúzóul... _tudod,_ hogy mire gondolok, ugye?

* * *

Egy perccel később Madame Pomfrey lépett a szobába, és varázspálcájával körbevilágított. Remus még az ágyon feküdt, az arcán furcsa, szégyellős mosoly ült, a szeme lehunyva.

– Öltözz fel, kis drágám, indulhatunk is, mihelyt készen vagy; a szüleid nemsokára érkeznek a Kóbor Grimbusszal... Nahát, fiam, jól vagy? Olyan arcot vágsz, mint aki kísértetet látott! Ébren vagy egyáltalán? Talán rosszul érzed magad?

– Dehogyis, minden rendben... – tiltakozott Remus. – Csak éppen az előbb... olyasmi történt velem, ami még soha... egy lány... _megcsókolt_...

Madame Pomfrey gondosan körülnézett: a szoba éppolyan üres volt, mint mindig... az ablakokat a deszkák zárták le, a szoba egyetlen ajtajában pedig ő maga állt. – Utána pedig láthatatlanná vált, és elszivárgott? – hitetlenkedett.

– Valahogy így történt...– felelte Remus ártatlanul... –, persze lehet, hogy tényleg kísértet volt...


End file.
